1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to waveform generators, and particularly to a square wave generator of an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
A square wave in electronics is a kind of non-sinusoidal waveform. An ideal square wave alternates regularly and instantaneously between two levels. Because the fast transitions of the square wave are suitable for triggering synchronous logic circuits at precisely determined intervals, it is widely used as a timing reference or a clock signal in signal processing. However, because of poor designs, traditional square wave generators often need to monitor many factors when generating square waves. Monitoring the factors will cause errors in the periodic repetition of the square waves. Thus, the periods of the square waves are not accurate.
Therefore, an improved electronic device including a square wave generator capable of generating a substantially ideal square waveform is needed in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiency.